


art for "The King of Mars"

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: art for "The King of Mars" by Ivalee





	1. CAMELOT I - Mission Guide 2040

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The King of Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196032) by [Ivalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/pseuds/Ivalee). 



> This is the biggest thank you to ever thank you, Ivalee! To say that this year was a challenge would be an understatement and I'm so f*cking proud of you. I'm so grateful I got to work with you once again. Thank you for this wonderful fic and for being such a dear friend ♥
> 
> Again to my dear Grace, you've been again my anchor and savior! And to Rossella and Kit for your help BBs :)
> 
> Special thanks to our lovely mods for your help to a writer/artist team in need, and for another amazing year of Merlin Big Bang.

 

[.PDF](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rd308ayiwwukg4w/CAMELOT+I+MISSION+GUIDE.pdf)

 

[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.thekingofmars)


	2. Bring him home

[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.thekingofmars)


	3. Chapter 3

 

[on tumblr ](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.thekingofmars)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Well, I’m screwed.  Totally and completely screwed."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“I missed you.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“We can talk about whatever you want.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"This is actual mutiny, you know, but let’s give it a shot.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“One more day.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Thanks for coming back for me.”_

 

 

_“I’m never letting you go again."_

 

   


   


   


   


   


   


**Author's Note:**

> credits to _The Martian_ /20th Century Fox and the [The Martian: Ares 3 Mission Guide](https://www.docdroid.net/Zxk9zKw/the-martian-ares-3-mission-guide.pdf)  
>   
>   
> disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.  
>   
>   
> please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
